The present invention relates to articles of bedding and, more particularly, to a fitted blanket with an opening and closing mechanism for child cribs, toddler beds, adult beds, hospital beds, and portable or inflatable mattresses.
Blankets, as currently marketed, are simply laid over the mattress or could be tucked under a mattress. Either way, these methods cannot assure the blanket will stay on the bed and on top of the user. There are currently no blankets on the market that prevent the blanket from coming untucked and loose, or from falling away from the user. There are also no blankets on the market that allow for easy access in order to easily get in or out of the bed.
Conventional blankets often move off a child or adult while sleeping in bed. In addition to not serving their function in covering up a person in bed, these blankets may fall away from the bed during the night, making it even more difficult to cover back up. Parents need to regularly pull up a blanket many times during the course of a night to keep a child covered.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved blanket that may stay on the bed an in its proper position while providing a means of entry and exit from the bed.